Flusious
by Lil Bre
Summary: Lee catches a virus that spreads to Tenten and Neji, which soon spreads to everyone else! How to stop this disease? Put them under the same roof of course! Choas ensures, some pairings.
1. It catches on

Oooh! My first Naruto fic! Go me! Well, let's get started shall we?

Disclaimer- I don't own, won't own, and never will own Naruto! M'kay!

Chapter 1- It catches on

On a semi-sunny day in of the Hidden Leaf Village, Gai-sensai waited impatiently for his mini-me, Rock Lee (Man, that crap rhymed). Tenten and Hyuuga Neji were already at their regular training grounds waiting for their other teammate to arrive.

"It's not like Lee to be this late," Tenten twirled his kunai on her index finger.

"Usually, you're the late one," Neji smirked at his smart-ass remark. Tenten attempted to toss her weapon at his head when Gai-sensai screamed in horror.

"WHERE CAN MY BETTER HALF BE! HE MUST BE IN TROUBLE! TEAM, WE MUST FIND HIM!" Gai yelled at his usually high-stung voice and jetted out of the training grounds. Neji and Tenten optionlessly followed their sensai towards wherever he was going.

Rock Lee laid in bed, blowing his red stuffy nose. He was going to inform his team that he wasn't able to attend training this morning, but his mother ordered him to stay in bed. He felt drowsy because of the medicine Tsunade-sama brought him to recover quicker from his disease, flusious. (Flusious- Some flu I made up. Spreads quickly. It's like the flu but you grow black spots all over your body. Usually lasts for 3 to 5 days.) As he placed his big head back on his pillow, his window crashes open revealing his repulica, Maito Gai in his nice guy pose.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSAI!" As Gai was about to jump to Lee, he realizes he had the flusious and backed away a little bit. Lee didn't even bother to get out of bed. He peered over and noticed Tenten and Neji jump through the broken window.

"You are sick, Lee! No wonder you didn't appear to train today! Your youthfulness is fading away slowly with this disease! Neji, Tenten! Watch Lee as I travel across the world to find a cure!" With another nice guy pose and a teeth twinkle, he leapt out the window and away.

"I don't need any medicine, I'll be cured in a few days…" Team 10 stared blankly as their sensai ran towards the setting sun. "It's great for you guys to visit me in my ta-ta-AAAACCCCHOOOOO!" Lee's spit and snot shot from his nose and mouth and onto Neji.

"…." Neji's eye began to twitch badly as he attempted to peel the boogers off himself. "That… was gross…"

Tenten covered her mouth as she started giggling at Neji's predicament.

"Sorry. I've been sneezing and coughing and scratching all morning." Lee wiped his nose with his sleeve, knowing he ran out of tissues. Tenten hesitantly picked tissue off the ground and around the bed and placed them in a nearby trashcan. As she left and returned with a new box of tissues, Lee sneezed and spit and boogers spreaded all over Tenten's face and shirt.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! LEE!" She screamed panickly wiping the snot off her. "This better not be contagious!" As she tried to dry herself off, she heard a somewhat of a laugh coming from Neji. "What are you laughing at!" she growled at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"What makes you think I'm laughing at you?" Neji rose an eyebrow.

"There wasn't anything ELSE funny!" As the two began to bicker, Lee began to laugh.

"You two fight like you're married or something!" Those words made Tenten and Neji blush slightly.

"Shut up Lee! I wouldn't marry him even if it was a death wish!" Tenten's face still showed a sign of red.

"What makes you think I'd married you?" Neji shot back. Before they could get into another round, Lee's mother came through the door and gasped.

"Oi! You shouldn't be coming over unexpectedly when Lee has a virus!" He turned Lee's teammates around and out his room. "You might catch his flu! It's very dangerous to be around him unless you've already had it! You can visit Lee in a few days." As she finished explaining to them, they were already out in the front yard. "Bye now." With that, she closed the door on them. Tenten sweatdropped and Neji just sighed as they decided to leave the property.

"I guess we two can train since Lee's sick and Gai-sensai left sudde- choo," Tenten covered her mouth as she sneezed.

"Bless you," Neji said. Tenten nodded a thank you. "We don't have to train today. You're sneezing anyways and I feel," Neji began to scratch his neck, "kind of itchy. We'll just call it a day. If sensai doesn't return tomorrow, then we can train together I guess." Neji started scratching his arm. He looked at Tenten and noticed her nose was starting to turn a bright red. Soon he felt his pale eyes tear up.

"Are you crying, Neji?" Tenten began to tease as she sneezed again. Neji just glared at her as he continued to scratch. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." Soon, she began to head home. Neji watched her for a minute before he decided to head in a different direction to his house.

So… whatcha think? Please review! Danke!


	2. And so it spreads

Alright! Thanks to the following people who reviewed my first Naruto story:

Simon Cowell of Ffnet- Thank you for you opinion. I'll try my best to make it more original and who knows… I might NOT put in any pairings… just sick dying people.

Mewt- Thanks for reviewing and saying that it's funny. Gai kind of reminds me of my ROTC teacher… except for the eyebrows… I thought that were Team 10… Thanks for telling me )

Harukakanata- WRONG! Danke is Italian for Hello! I'm just playing… it's German for Thank You. That's the only thing I've remembered from my German classes anyways…

Aki-child- I know… snot sux… I had the pleasure of getting sneezed on by my friend on time… curse you Mahanay… (shakes fist angrily)

Clear-glass- Thank you for review. I hope you like the next chapter

Aries Stephastone- Oh… oh well… I suck at spelling anyways… DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto… and I never will… unless the real owner somehow comes to my doorstep and says "Congratulations, you officially own Naruto"!

Chapter 2- And so it spreads…

Tenten sat on her overstuffed couch the next morning completely wrapped up in a fuzzy teal blanket. Her mother announced to her that she has caught the Flusious from Lee yesterday, whom she's going to kill when she gets better.

"You soup will be ready in a few minutes, hon," Tenten's mother called from the kitchen.

Tenten sighed. As she was waiting for her soup to be ready, he decided to throw kunais at a worn out pillow to try to keep her skills up. Unfortunately, the drowsiness of her virus destroyed her concentration and she only hit her target twice out of twelve.

"Lee, I'm going to _kill_ you…" Tenten murmured to herself as she sneezed three times. She reached for a few tissues and blew her nose as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" As she attempted to stand on her feet, her mother forced her down back on the couch.

"No you won't! Just lay there and rest!" she scolded as she went to answer the door. Tenten huffed and crossed her arms on her chest as her mother opened the door. She looked over and saw that it was Neji… still in his pajamas.

"Is this Tenten's home?" A look alike but taller Neji asks. "We would like for you to hold Neji-san for these days he are sick. The Hyuuga's leader cannot afford for the whole family to get caught with the disease."

"Of course," she replied happily. She has known Tenten's teammates, Neji and Lee, when they were just genin. They usually came over to visit or Tenten would visit them. She picked up Neji's bag and carried it towards the closet. "You can sit right next to Tenten on the couch. The soup will be ready in a few minutes." She smiled at them two sick children and went back into the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Tenten asks as she sniffed in some boogers up her nose.

"Hioshi-suma doesn't wunt me to geve the diseuse to unyone else en the fumily," Neji answered with a stuffed nose (And I know that's not how to spell Hiashi-sama. M'Kay). He had black spots all over his family and his pale eyes were red from sneezing. "Stupid Lee…."

"We'll get him when we can actually stand," Tenten offered him an extra blanket from the closet. She grabbed a light gray one and toss it onto the Hyuuga prodigy. "Mom won't even let us stand up…"

"You mother can't boss me around," Neji rose from the couch and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Go back and rest on the couch, Hyuuga Neji! You'll never get well if you get up and get even sicker!" Being the strong woman she was, Tenten's mother lifted Neji and brought him back on the couch. "Now stay until soup's ready!" She waved the spoon threatingly at them.

" 'She can't boss me around'," Tenten mimicked her comrade. Neji only glared at her and took the box of tissues. "Target practice?" Tenten offered some of her kunais to him, who accepted and started throwing them at the pillow. Minutes later, Tenten's mother came to them and served beef and chicken noodle soup.

"This is actually good," Neji complimented taking another swallow of it.

"It's the best soup. No one can compare!" Tenten's mother said as she went to the back room. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Knowing that her mother never can hear the door from the back, Tenten stood up and answered the door instead. On the other side was a certain pink-hair girl from Team 7.

"Hey, I heard you and Lee got sick," Haruno Sakura said in concern. "I brought you some soup. I hope it helps" She handed Tenten a warm pot. Sakura looked past her and noticed Hyuuga Neji sitting on the couch half asleep. "Neji's sick, too?"

"Yeah," Tenten began to cough. "He caught it by Lee yesterday. "The Hyuuga clan didn't wait the rest of them to catch it and they decided to send him here."

"Isn't that sweet! You can be sick together," Sakura nudged the weapons master. Tenten just glared at her and accepted the soup. "I'll see you later. I got to meet with the rest of the team." (A/N: Oh how later mean next chapter…) Sakura waved and closed the door behind her.

"Bye," Tenten cough. She turned around and ran right into her mother, who had an angry expression on her face. "I was just answering the door…"

"But you're sick. You're sick a very contagious virus that can spread even by breathing another person's air. That's why I must answer the door, not you or Neji. I already had the Flusious. So whomever you talked to now has Flusious!"

Tenten sweatdropped at the realization of the matter. _Lee's mother did tell us about that yesterday…Di-achoo!_ Tenten's thoughts were interrupted by her sneeze. "Uh oh…"

Meanwhile at Team 7's training grounds, Sasuke and Naruto waiting for their sensei and Sakura to show up.

"Sakura's never is late…" Sasuke said as he waited patiently. "You're the one usually late, Naruto."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha child.

"It means… you… are… usually… late…" Sasuke slurred for the blonde. Before Naruto could attempt to kick him, Sakura finally appeared.

"Sorry I'm late. Tenten and Neji were sick so I brought them over some soup," Sakura apologized to the boys.

"No problem. Let's get started since Kakashi-sensei is going to be late as usual," Sasuke said as they began their training. Hours later, when their sensei finally decided to show up, they were sitting at the Ramen shop, which Kakashi's paying for. Naruto inhaled six bowls, Sasuke on his third bowl, and Sakura stopping halfway through her second bowl. She then sneezed and Naruto said, "Bless you."

"I really don't fell well. I'll head home," Sakura rose from her seat.

"I'll walk you home," Sasuke offered. "I'm starting to get dizzy anyways. And since your house is on the way…"

"Okay. Thank you," Sakura blushed a little. Naruto and Kakashi stayed behind as the blonde started on this eighth bowl.

Whatcha think? It's starting to get a bit longer. Review… if you like.


	3. More Sick People

Okie dokie! People are starting to like my story! YIPEE! I didn't know that getting a virus would make a funny story.

AngelofLight- I'm sorry, but I actually like the TenNeji coupling. They make the world go round… sort of…

Chibi Tetra- I never knew somebody that would review every chapter of my stories. Cool! Thanks for reviewing.

Angelady- You mean sick people being cute, or just Neji being cute when sick? O.o I like confusing my reviewers with confusing questions that confuse me! Oh, I didn't really intend to make Sasuke way OOC, I'm just trying to make him… what's the word for it… less angst. Thanks for reviewing.

Krissel Himura- YES! NEJITENTEN FOREVER! AND THEN SASUSAKU… FOREVER! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

ShikamaruChick- Thanks for reviewing. And you get with you wish for… a new chapter! DISCLAIMER

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, it might not be as successful as it is now o.o

Chapter 3- More sick people?

When Sakura left Tenten's apartment and Tenten's mother gave her daughter a good talking to, it was late in the evening. Tenten was sitting on the couch while Neji sat next to her, flipping through channels every 5 seconds. This channel surfing continued for half an hour until Tenten took the remote from the boy and turned it to a specific channel; the Soap Opera channel that is.

"What the hell?" Neji noticed this and attempted to take the remote from her, but fell back on the floor, holding his head. "Argh… so lightheaded…"

"Then don't get up so fast," Tenten smiled as she placed the remote on the other side of her. "I learned that the hard way myself."

"I was going to watch something!"

"No you weren't! I saw the same thing on every channel more than 5 times! I want to at least catch up on my soaps that I've been missing while training."

"Soaps are boring," Neji yawned as he slowly sat back on the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the television.

"You have to watch it to realize that's actually going on, Neji. They can be real good." Neji just snorted and began to watch the Soap Opera boredly.

An hour or so later, Tenten's mother served the sick teens shrimp-fried rice and two eggrolls each with a cup a lemon tea for dinner.

"Let me get this straight," Neji said as he put a piece of shrimp in his mouth, "Yamato is cheating on Yuki for her twin sister Yumi, whom he doesn't know that is actually Yumi but he think it's Yuki?"

"That's right." Tenten ate the last of her fried rice. "And now Yuki is using Yamato's best friend, Taichi to cheat on him."

"That's gay."

"Yes it is." They continued to watch the show in silence until a brief commercial came on, advertising foot fungus. "Neji…"

"Hn?" he turned his attention towards the weapon's master.

"I've never known a guy to actually watch and try to understand soap operas before."

"Well… they are… kind of… interesting…" Neji managed to hold back a slight blush from his sick face. He grabbed a tissue and tried to blow his red stuffy nose. As their show ended, Tenten's mother came to them and asks,

"It's about time for you two to be asleep. You wish to sleep in your room, or stay here Tenten?"

"I'll stay on the couch. I've already been in this same spot all day, anyways. Besides, Neji might need some company." Tenten smiled at Neji, who looked away and found the wall very interesting.

"Alright then. I'll bring some extra pillows just in case. Keep your guards up and call me if you need anything else." Neji snorted at that remark when Tenten's mother left the room.

"My guard is always up. Sick or not, I can always protect myself with my quick reflexes." Tenten rolled her eyes at the bragging Hyuuga. She then balled up a piece of paper.

"Neji." Neji turned his attention towards Tenten. She threw the paper at Neji's head. When the paper already hit him in the head and hit the ground, Neji threw his arms in the air trying to dodge the paper. Tenten bit his bottom lip, trying her best to contain her laughter.

"I wasn't ready!" Neji said as he sneezed three times. He grunted as he took his pillow and took his half of the couch. Tenten chuckled a little as she took the other half of the couch and drifted off into a deep sleep. A few hours passed in the night when someone came knocking on the door. Tenten woke from the noise and felt something, or someone on top of her head. She noticed that she was laying on something, or someone again, warm. Her eyes adjusted to the dark room and saw that she was lying on Neji's chest, and his head was resting on top of hers. She blushed and tried to readjust her sleeping teammate. She heard another knock on the door again. Not wanting to disturb her mother or Neji, she walked over and answered the door.

"Hinata-chan?" Indeed, Hyuuga Hinata was standing at her front door, with a red nose and puffy eyes. She seemed a little red in the cheeks. She was wearing pink pajamas and pink house shoes with a blanket over her shoulders.

"H-hello Tenten-chan," Hinata whispered as she coughed. Behind the small girl was another Hyuuga member wearing a mask to cover half his face.

"Sorry to interrupt at this hour, but Hinata-sama seems to have caught the Flusious from Neji-kun." The man explained.

"That's alright," Tenten sniffed as she led Hinata towards the couch. The Hyuuga closed the door for them and left the property. Hinata sat next to Neji on the right while Tenten sat back next to Neji on the left. "How did you actually get the Flusious, Hinata-chan?" Tenten whispered to the drowsy girl. "Neji told me he went straight to his room until Hiashi-sama found out about his sickness."

"I-I know… N-Naruto-kun must have gave it to me… I didn't w-want father to know h-he did it o-or else he would h-have done s-something t-to him," Hinata explained.

_Uh-oh… if Naruto actually has the Flusious, then Sakura and Sasuke must have caught it as well…_ Tenten thought as she began to twitch her left eye. Her thoughts were interrupted by her and Hinata sneezing at the same time on Neji. The Byakugan holder opened his sleepy eyes with the feeling of spit and germs all over his face. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and noticed his cousin was sitting next to him on the couch.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?"**_

Earlier that evening, Sasuke was walking back to his home after watching Sakura make it inside her apartment safely. He began to show more appreciation towards Sakura and Naruto after they saved him from becoming part of Orochimaru's evil plan of destruction. He softened up to Sakura, not finding her annoying anymore, but more… of a friend. He continued towards his house until he was stopped by Ino.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing out at this hour?" Ino tried to spark up a conversation.

"Trying to get away from you," Sasuke replied coldly. "Why don't you leave me alone and go train or something..." Sasuke continue his walk when Ino stopped dead in her tracks.

"WHY WON'T YOU GIVE MY LOVE A CHANCE!" she screamed in frustration at the Uchiha child.

"Because I. Don't. Like. You." Sasuke snapped as he quickened his pace.

"WELL FINE! I HOPE YOU BECOME A BITTER OLD MAN AND ROLL OVER AND DIE!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs and went the other direction.

"Whatever floats your boat," he muttered.

So… yeah… Please review… thanks… I think… o.o


	4. Man it's starting to get crowded in here

Okie dokie! I really must stop saying that when I start a chapter… and alrighty… oh well who cares! DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto and I never will… unless I steal it… which I'll get caught doing because I'm telling everyone this… so… yeah…

Chapter 4- Man it's starting to get a little crowded in here…

Tenten's mother woke up early the next morning to make breakfast. She looked over towards the couch and saw that Hinata was resting with Neji and Tenten on the couch as well. Her eyes began to tear up at the scene she witnessed.

Neji's head was once again rested on top of Tenten, who was resting on his shoulder and chest. Her arms were wrapped around his chest as his arm was over her shoulders.

'So sweet…' her mother sniffed as she went into the kitchen and began making breakfast.

Tenten woke from his sleep and felt like she was resting on a warm pillow. She rubs her eyes and focuses that she was asleep on Neji… AGAIN! Before she could try to pry free from the grip, Neji gripped her like a teddy bear and snuggled closer to her head.

'Oh hell… might as well enjoy the moment…' Tenten sniffed as she went back to sleep. Hinata watched Tenten wake up and fall back to sleep and she smiled. She quietly stood up from the couch and decided to go into the kitchen and get a glass of water.

Meanwhile…

Maito Gai was walking sadly behind Kakashi and Asuma the early morning. His hands were tied together and the other two jounin held the end of the ropes tightly.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to do…" Asuma groaned. Kakashi was busily reading his favorite book for the hundredth time in his life. "Why did you harass that old lady for in the Sand's village huh!"

"Usually old people are the sources for deadly cures! Since she was old, she had to know the cure!" Gai defended himself.

"Good God.," Asuma covered his face with his free hand.

"Well," Kakashi closed his book and faced the green beast, " the Hokage prohibits you from leaving the village for a few months because of this incident. So as soon as we enter the gates, we'll free you." Gai hung his head low until they reached the village. Asuma cut the ropes and Gai was free to go.

"Now what am I going to do… Lee is going to die because I can't find a cure for that evil disease…" Gai began to cry his dramatic cry. "Don't worry Lee! Tenten's mother is a retired med-nin! She MUST know the cure!" With that, Gai began to race to Tenten's place.

On the way there, he stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that Kakashi's team, Asuma's team, Kiba, and Shino were walking slowly and palely down an empty path. All but Shino (for he already had the disease and he was taking through a path to get to the hospital and not get other people sick) stopped and collapsed to the ground exhausted.

"OH no! They had the deadly disease, too!" Gai panicked and ran towards them. "NO WORRY YOU DYING FLAMES OF YOUTH! MAITO GAI IS HERE TO RESCUE YOU!" He did his infamous nice-guy pose. (twinkle twinkle twinkle)

"No… not you…." Shikamaru coughed. Sasuke and Kiba's eyes widened in fear.

"Must…. Run…" Naruto tried to drag himself into the direction they just came from.

"You all have the same disease Lee has! I'll find you all a cure as well!" Gai began to pick the teens up one by one over his shoulders. "I'LL SAVE YOU ALL!"

"I'm not sick," Shino replied flatly. Gai ignored the bug-infested child and sped towards Tenten's house.

Neji, Hinata, and Tenten quietly enjoyed their breakfast Tenten's mother served them. Hinata just explained to her cousin on how she got sick and was sent here over night.

"So you ran into Naruto, who must have caught it from Sakura, who caught it from Tenten, who got it from Lee…" Neji said as he began to sneeze. Hinata nodded silently. "If I ever see that stupid blonde kid around here, I'll tear his head off…" As if on cue, Gai broke the door open and stood in the doorway with a dramatic pose. He carried 8 teenagers on his back and he was panting heavily.

"What in heaven's name is going on in there?" Tenten's mother ran out the kitchen and saw Gai still standing there holding the sick teens.

"I HAVE COME TO YOU… err… TENTEN'S MOTHER, TO HELP ME FIND THE CURE FOR THESE DYING FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"Please…" Sasuke rubbed his nose, "for the love of God… get us away from this man…"

"Honestly Maito Gai! All they need in a little medicine and a lot of bed rest. Just leave them here so I can distribute them some medication." Tenten's mother scolded. Gai obeyed and dropped them on the ground like rocks.

"Oww…." Chouji whined.

"My hip… someone landed on my hip!" Ino whined as well.

"Too tired to move…" Kiba coughed out.

"Come on now. Let's get you in the living room." Tenten's mother (Man… am I tired of writing that…) helped them up one by one.

"DON'T DIE ON US FLAMES OF YOUTH! YOU'RE OUR GENERATION!" Gai began to cry a river of tears.

"Good bye Gai," Tenten kicked the crazed sensei out her house and fixed the door closed. "Now… to make more breakfast…"

In the living room, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Ino sat on the same couch while Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino sat on the floor.

"I don't need this. I'm not even sick," Shino rose from his sitting position and folded the blanket Tenten's mother gave to him. "People these days… no common sense what so ever…" With more mutters, Shino exited the house to head back home.

"… This is… sudden…" Tenten said to break the silence. "So we all caught the Flusious."

"No thanks to you, Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured too loudly as he snorted back in snot.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Sakura shrieked. "Tenten's the reason I caught it!" She began to scratch her black spots.

"The one you guys should be blaming is Lee!" Neji coughed. "He's the one who started this whole thing!"

"There's no need of blaming Lee if you two are the morons that decided to go near him when he HAD the flu!" Shikamaru protested.

"Who are you calling a moron!" Both Neji and Tenten threw their voices out.

"Don't yell out our teammate like that!" Ino and Chouji threw their voices out as they began to scratch. Everyone but Sasuke and Hinata began to bicker at one another. Their voices got louder and louder and they got angrier and angrier. The ninjas began pulling out weapons and strolls of the sort until Tenten's mother jumped at the scene.

"MEDICINE TIME!" She yelled and threw needles at each teen's right arm. They all hit because they had no time to react. Within minutes, all of them fell back to their positions and were off soundly to sleep.

"And I thought one teenage child was bad enough. Good thing I was a jounin…" She murmured to herself as she left the apartment to shop for more food.

2847365838584649672756385

So… how was THIS chapter? I wrote it all while I was in my summer classes on my lousy laptop.


	5. Gai's Escape

AAAAAHHHHHHH! Good grief! One day I go to my stats thing on my account… and 659 folks read my story and refused to leave a review! Please people, authors would rather have more reviews than hits! That almost killed me! Well… let's thank the people who ACTUALLY decided to review, shall we…

Aki-Child- I dunno how Tenten's mother gonna heal them… Hn… Oh well… they'll just stay sick until they DIE! MUWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… (sees people staring at her) Err… Thanks for reviewing.

Youkou- The chapter was short? Well then… I'll make this one longer to make you feel better. Thanks for reviewing!

sToLeKyOspAnTs- Well, I wrote more! Thanks for reviewing!

SolaNin- That's okay, my family thinks I'm crazy, too. Us crazy people make the world go round… sort of. Thanks for reviewing!

A3eedi- 8/10? Wow… that's higher than my usual test grades! YAYNESS! The numbers indicated my spacing because you can't underscore anymore… so I'm starting to use numbers

Fluffy Pink- Yes… laugh… laugh so you can energize my laugh-powered cell phone so I can prank call celebrities and Prez Bush! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! cough cough DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I only own the diseases

Chapter 5-

As hours passed, the Chuunins and kunochis woke up with Tenten's mother absence. They found a note on Chouji's head saying she went shopping and she'll be back in a few hours. As they waited, Kiba was tirelessly flipping through channels every five seconds. The guys were watching it as if it was on one channel and the girls, except for Hinata, were getting ticked off. Having enough, Ino bashed Kiba in the head and snatched the remote from him and flipped it to the Soap Opera channel.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru complained.

"We was gonna watch something," Kiba said as he rubbed his sore head.

"No you were not!" Sakura exclaimed. "I saw the same thing at least five times already!"

'Whoa, déjà vu…' both Tenten and Neji thought.

"Soap Operas are boring as hell," Naruto sniffed as he took a box of tissues.

"Yeah, what are we going to watch!" Chouji yelled defensively.

"You either watch the show or shut up and GO TO SLEEP!" Ino's voice echoed throughout the house. The guys stayed silent and just focused on the television.

About half an hour later…

"So let me get this straight," Naruto began.

"Wei is Yamato's boss at work…" Kiba started

"Who is having an affair with Yuri's aunt's cousin…" Chouji continued.

"Who is having a baby from Yamato's friend Taichi…" Sasuke stared at the television.

"Who is gay and doesn't know he's a father," Shikamaru finished.

"That's right," the four girls responded.

"This.. has got to be the most stupidest and confusing thing I've ever watched!" Sasuke grunted through a stuffy nose.

"Same thing I said," Neji added.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Tenten glared at her teammate.

"I'm going to find some more cough medicine," Neji ignored Tenten's outburst and rose up from the couch.

"Oh, can you bring back a few boxes of tissues?" Sakura suggests.

"And a bottle of that cough medicine," Shikamaru added.

"And a cup of ramen!" Naruto yelled as he began to cough.

"Okay let me get a recap," Neji turned around looking as serious as a sick could get. "I should bring back four boxes of 'Hell No's', a bottle of 'Ask Tenten's Mother When She Gets Back', and a cup of 'Ninja please'." He snorted as he continued towards the kitchen.

"I don't know how you can stay on your team, Tenten," Naruto mumbled as he continued to watch the television. "I mean, you have Lee to handle as well, I would have shot myself."

"That's because she has patience you moron," Ino answered calmly as she rubbed her red nose. Naruto just murmured something and continued watching the tube.

Meanwhile…

Maito Gai was sitting in the tallest tree of Konoha with tears in her eyes.

"I must find the cure for this dangerous Flusious. It has spread among all the springs of youth. Hmm… I wonder how did this disease spread…" Gai pondered this…

and pondered…

and pondered…

and pondered some more until the sun was setting.

"OF COURSE!" He snapped his fingers together. "Spirits from the underworld returned and got all of them sick so they can rule the world! I MUST SAVE THEM! I SHALL SNEAK OUT THE TOWN AND FIND THAT CURE FOR THE SAKE OF OUR FUTURE GENERATIONS!" As he leapt out the tree and landed gracefully on the ground, he made a mad rush towards the gates. Before he could touch the gates, Asuma and Kakashi had already tied him to a tree.

"You're not going anywhere for a while, Gai," Asuma smirked as a puff of smoke escaped his mouth.

"How did you know of my plans!" Gai exclaimed surprised.

"You were yelling it for the world to hear," Kakashi said nonchalantly as he continued reading his book.

"CURSE MY VOICE FOR BEING SO LOUD!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MAITO!" Tsunade's voice was heard from the Hokage's office.

'NOW I GOTTA FIND A WAY OUTTA THIS TOWN…' Gai thought loudly to himself.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Sorry!"

37342348784753587473

What is Gai's plan to find the cure for Flusious? Will out favorite ninjas get well soon? And where the hell did Tenten's mother go for such a long time! Find out next time! So leave a review!


	6. The Heck

Okay you guys LISTEN UP! Well… as of tomorrow, I'm going back to school. Yes I know, it's still summer and I haven't been updating as fast as I promised. I start work at Mickey D's Friday, and I have school to do so I won't be _online _for a couple of… months. I'm in the 11 grade! What da heck did you expect! I gotta start preparing for college and all that crap. Okay so this is what I'm going to do with all of my stories…

To those reading **_That's Adult Life_**- I'm gonna try my best to finish that. It only has a few more chapters (3 or 4 to be exact) to go before its over with. I have ideas but I dunno where to place them

To those reading **_Sounds Like a Musical_**- As I said, I have ideas, I dunno how to put them in words. It has a way to go before that's finished. So I'm trying okays.

To those reading **_Itachi's Side of the Story_**- Only about a few more chapters to go, maybe 1 or 2. Geez… I have so many stories to update that I'm getting all da ideas screwed around with -.- Patience people.

To those reading **_The Blind Tailed Beast_**- I've been writing the next chapter down in a notebook and all I gotta do is type it down on my free time. But it's going along great!

To those reading **_Flusious_**- I gotta finish this story… I'm running outta things to do with them so… it'll have only 1 or 2 chapters left. But hey, if you're all good you might get a sequel!

To those reading **_The Love For One Man_**- Guess what you guys, since you've been voting all this time, I'm gonna to give you all ALTERNATE ENDINGS! (gets hit by a potato) OW! All right! Give me a break, I'm working at McDonalds! NO DISCOUNTS FOR YOU YOU PERSON WHO THREW THE POTATO!

To those reading **_The Clow Card Thief_**- Okay so I haven't been paying that much attention towards this story… (gets hit by a shoe) OW! I'll finish it! I'll finish it!

To those reading **_Assassinating The One You Love_**- Only 3 or 4 chapters to go. I'm just leaving you guys in that cliff ain't I? (gets hit by a toy truck) OWW! X.O My eye! What's with you guys and the author abuse, eh! I'll finish it! I'm just stuck at something, so calm the heck down!

So that's about it. I'll write the chapters down on paper and then find a computer (if my mom doesn't catch me) and try to get it online. So have a great rest of the summer and a somewhat less painful school year.

Later Monthz

Lil Bre


End file.
